


JBB-32557038

by elfdean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, ER (Established Relationship), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: Detroit!AU: Баки-андроид исполняет приказ Гидры и доставляет на базу раненного капитана Роджерса.





	JBB-32557038

**Author's Note:**

> От Detroit: Become Human здесь, по сути, только вселенная.
> 
> Девианты — андроиды, у которых вышло из строя программное обеспечение, из чего они начают испытывать эмоции, а также появляется собственная воля, как у человека. В голове у них появляется вирус - rA9, который, скорее всего, и делает их девиантами.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847123/v847123762/7b7a8/sdZJCZWHZpw.jpg
> 
> БЕТА:theluckypumpkin

С ценным имуществом Гидры происходили неполадки. Программный сбой или пуля задела индикатор на виске. Но он чувствует (?), что должен пойти и остановить допрос, который сейчас проводит Брок Рамлоу. Стив Роджерс - бывший гостевой юзер - был хорошим: он относился к имуществу с заботой, разрешал отдыхать, когда сенсоры грозили взорваться ко всем чертям, проводил перенастройку и не избивал его просто потому, что мог. Стив Роджерс не ненавидел андроидов и не хотел отправить его на утилизацию.Имущество чувствовало себя ужасно? Ведь он вонзил нож в спину Стива - так говорят люди, если их предали те, кому они доверяли. А Стив Роджерс определенно доверял имуществу, ведь он дал ему настоящее имя, как человеку.

Имущество должно исправить то, что натворило. Гидра хочет уничтожить капитана Роджерса, потому что тот мешает их планам по уничтожению секретной правительственной организации под названием ЩИТ. Хоть Гидра и купила JBB-32557038, они не могут контролировать его вечно. Имущество переступило с ноги на ногу. Но с другой стороны - агент Брок Рамлоу отдал чёткий приказ: «Стой здесь, и чтоб не рыпался. Иначе вломлю сильнее, чем в тот раз». Что было в тот раз, имущество не помнит. Видимо, перепрограммировали. 

Никаких посторонних шумов не было слышно. Низшие рангом агенты были заняты своими ранами, отдыхом или составлением отчёта о завершении миссии. Вместе с агентом Рамлоу и раненым капитаном Роджерсом ушёл полковник Пирс. Они в допросной уже сорок пять минут. Имущество знает, как проводит допрос командир СТРАЙКа и сколько тому нужно времени, чтобы выбить нужные сведения. Он также знает, насколько силён и непоколебим капитан, так что вероятность смерти очень высока.

Программа даёт сбой, возникают помехи. Имущество не слышит окружающие звуки. Всё внимание уделено приказу «не двигаться» и тому, как его обойти. Можно нарушить запрет, если расчёты верны, но что с ним тогда будет? Cyberlife разберет его по винтикам, проникнет в память? Разберут, уничтожат и будут анализировать био-компоненты. 

Имущество не хочет умирать. Как и оставлять Стива Роджерса здесь. Сама Гидра бы не смогла поймать капитана сама, ведь он модификант, который с легкостью уничтожил все пришедшие по его душу отряды. Нужно вывести капитана с базы и передать его товарищам. Так будет правильно. Этим поступком имущество сможет вернуть доверие своего капитана, и возможно, что Стивен Роджерс станет его новым хозяином. Тогда ни Cyberlife, ни Гидра не уничтожит, не убьёт своего бракованного андроида.

Перед зрительной системой возник ярко-алый приказ командира Рамлоу. С каждой милисекундой приказов становилось больше, они словно опутывали тело. Внешне JBB-32557038 стоял ровно, не шевелясь и не моргая, но внутри шла активная борьба с директивой, приказами, прошивкой и кодами. Индикатор на виске мигал красным, но на него по прежнему никто не обращал внимания. Установки скрипели, звенели и мигали, пока не разлетелись на алые осколки. От облегчения и освобождения имущество пошатнулось и оглянулось. Никто ничего не заметил и не спешил его пристрелить. Приятно знать.

Иму-.... Баки заберёт с собой данные Гидры и капитана Роджерса, а затем передаст ЩИТу. Связаться с начальством напрямую ему не позволят, но вот через служебных андроидов - вполне. 

Стив пострадал ещё при сражении с ним: три пулевых ранения, перелом глазницы и скулы. Вероятны новые повреждения при допросе. Нужна аптечка и помощь медиков. У капитана дикая регенерация, но от боли она не спасает. Ещё нужны пищевые батончики. Баки знает, где всё это хранится. Нужно действовать быстро и скрытно, чтобы никто не заподозрил его в том, что он стал девиантом. 

Быстрое питание было свалено в угол, искать долго не пришлось. Наёмники - не большие приверженцы порядка и чистоты. Баки подумал, что четырёх батончиков им вполне хватит. Фляжки с питьевой водой пришлось стащить у считавших ворон рядовых. Переносная аптечка хранилась на засранной кухне, где обычно писал отчёты и подписывал рапорты лейтенант Роллинз. Заниматься этим должен, по уставу и прочему, агент Рамлоу, но «я так заебался за этот день, Роллинз, так что давай-ка ты, а с меня ящик пива». Лейтенант недалеко ушёл от андроидов, но у него есть права человека и конституция. Сможет постоять за себя и уволиться с этой неблагодарной работы, если совсем прижмёт.

\- Зимний, ты что тут забыл? - спросил Джек, отрываясь от своих бумаг.

Несмотря на усталость, бессонницу и изжогу (Баки заметил лежащие рядом таблетки и бутылку "Джека"), правая рука командира Рамлоу всегда наготове. «Мимо меня и мышь не проскочит, сэр». Его можно было бы уничтожить быстро, без шума и пыли, он все-таки боевая единица, но от этого могли бы возникнуть трудности в будущем. Остаётся только одно...

\- Рядовой Прэсскот приказал принести аптечку, - Баки медленно обходил стол, не сводя свои сенсоры с лейтенанта, - серьёзное ранение, сэр.

\- Какое, блять, у него может быть серьёзное ранение? - недовольно заворчал мужчина, разминая затекшую шею, - ноготь сломал что ли? Или головка заболела? Заебали, неженки. Бери, но этому пиздюку передай, что с зарплаты вычту столько, сколько он потратит медикаментов.

\- Сэр, - кивнул андроид.

Схватив небольшой ящик, Баки не спеша отправился в главный зал, а оттуда тихо, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза, свернул в сторону допросной. Ему повезло: караульные Гидры резались в карты, куря и громко гогоча. В его голове вылезло сразу несколько правил из военного устава, но он затолкал их обратно. Теперь это его не касается никаким боком. Это и раньше было бы не его дело, пока не был бы отдан соответствующий приказ. Самая главная миссия: спасти капитана С.Г. Роджерса.

Командир Брок Рамлоу вышел из «кричалки» в скверном расположении духа. Под его горячую руку/ногу сразу попались караульные. Что ждало тормознутых солдафонов, нетрудно представить, так что Баки поспешил пройти мимо будущих покойников как можно скорее. Злой как тысяча чертей Брок его не заметил. 

Полковник Пирс был внутри. В отличие от командира СТРАЙКа, он говорил с пленником тихо, мягко. Уговаривал, дёргал за ниточки и с точностью снайпера давил на больные точки. Капитан Роджерс выглядел ужасно. Покойники и зомби бы к такому не подошли, приняли бы за своего. Держался мужчина только на чистом упрямстве и силе духа. Не дерзил и не моргал, сил уже не было. Ждал и надеялся, что Александр уйдёт, и можно будет уйти в сладкое небытие. Баки плохо знал Александра Пирса, но слышал от слишком болтливых наемников, что мужчина он ответственный и за свои дела цепляется бульдожьей хваткой. 

Слившись со здешней техникой, андроид понадеялся на достоверность слухов. Через несколько секунд телефон полковника тихо зазвенел, сообщая о новом сообщении. Глава Гидры нахмурился, дал понять капитану, что скоро они продолжат приятную беседу, и быстро покинул комнату, даже не оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Стивен Роджерс никак не отреагировал на появление Баки. Это расстроило андроида? Он ждал... нечто большего? Баки хотел, чтобы Стив как раньше улыбался ему и хлопал по плечу. Не сейчас, разумеется - у капитана разбиты губы и сломана правая рука. Но в скором времени, когда Баки постарается вновь заслужить его доверие. 

Вколов Стиву налбуфин, Баки быстро, стараясь не задевать повреждённые участки кожи, снял с него наручники. Капитан стоять на ногах самостоятельно уже не мог, поэтому нести его пришлось на руках. Андроид вес своей ценной ноши практически не чувствовал, так что на скорость передвижения это никак не повлияло.

Идти пришлось быстро. Кое-где пришлось прятаться, чтобы никто не обратил внимание, не заметил и не объявил тревогу. Баки не мог нарадоваться тому факту, что эта база Гидры была оснащена электронными замками. Не нужно было искать определенного человека, который держал ключ-карту при себе или в своём кабинете. Это ли не удача? 

Щит Капитана Америки при похищении обнаружен не был, андроид не переживал о том, что оставляет в руках нацистских ублюдков столь ценный металл. При себе Баки имел два пистолета и шесть ножей. Небогатый арсенал, но если удача и дальше будет на их стороне, то хватит и этого.

База Гидры была в Сибири. Небольшой научный комплекс, домик охраны, пятеро часовых и две собаки. Самолёта или квинджета на месте нет, но есть снегоуборочная машина, грузовик и грузовик-тягач КрАЗ - 258Б1. Исходя из огромного личного опыта, Баки выбрал последний. 

Аккуратно усадив и пристегнув Стива Роджерса на пассажирском сидении, андроид выругался. Ключей не было ни в бардачке, ни в противосолнечном козырьке. Индикатор на виске горел ярко-красным, пальцы постукивали по рулю. Придется заводить без ключей. Сняв крышку на рулевой колонке, он нашёл соединитель жгута проводки. Проводов, идущих от батареи и зажигания, было слишком много, что нервировало ещё больше. Баки периодически, пока искал нужные проводки, следил за тем, чтобы в их сторону никто не шёл. Дальше всё пошло быстрее, или ему это только казалось. Оголил провода, скрутил, обмотал их изолентой, что как раз-таки была в бардачке, чтобы не произошло короткого замыкания. Как только он соединил провода, загорелась подсветка на щитке, и Баки довольно улыбнулся. Особого навыка угона автомобиля у андроида не было, да и откуда бы он взялся? Но он достаточно времени провёл с ребятами Брока Рамлоу и многому научился. 

Посмотрев на водительское удостоверение, Баки сменил свою внешность. Посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида, довольно улыбнулся. На него смотрел хозяин тягача.

На посту охраны проблем не возникло. Мужчины были замёрзшими, нервными и дико злыми. Баки протянул одному из них удостоверение, сел так, чтобы закрыть собой вид на Роджерса, и буравил взглядом начальника поста. Тот передёрнул плечами, отвёл взгляд в сторону и махнул рукой - проезжай, мол. Удостоверение не отдал, зараза. Хорошо или плохо? Неважно, главное - выбраться отсюда. За пределами Сибири он попытается связаться с друзьями Капитана Америки. Он знает, как работает ЩИТ и как работает агентесса Романофф. Хватит двух-трёх сигналов, и за ними прилетит квинджет. За ними ли? Баки надеется, что и за ним тоже. Умирать совершенно не хотелось. Как и вновь разлучаться со Стивом. Он постарается всё ему объяснить. Ведь раньше были приказы и установки, а теперь их нет. Теперь он девиант...

Рядом зашевелились, и застонали от наплывшей боли. Стив не открывал глаза, только устроился поудобнее и повернул голову в его сторону. Баки пожалел, что не взял с собой медикаменты. Стиву бы сейчас не помешали диакарб или урегит. 

\- Где мы? - просипел Роджерс, приоткрыв глаза. Гематома под глазом уже была жёлтого цвета. Не особо глубокие царапины на лице покрылись корочкой. Через полчаса уже не останется и следа. - Что вообще происходит, Бак?

\- П-прости меня, Стив, - выдохнул андроид, крепче сжимая баранку руля, - мне приказали. Я не мог ослушаться. Они сказали, что хотят поговорить с тобой и узнать нужную им информацию. Я должен был доставить тебя на базу, в Сибирь. Пирс дал ясно понять, что если ты сопротивляешься, то нужно применить силу... Я не хотел, Стив. Ты мне дороже, чем Гидра. И поэтому я отвлёк Гидру и...

\- Выкрал меня. Опять, - хмыкнул Стив, качая головой. От этого движения он зашипел ещё больше - видимо, усилилась головная боль. Баки указал ему кивком головы на приборную панель, где лежали батончики. Полезно для регенерации. - Должен был послушаться Наташу и следить за всем происходящим с самого начала. Ведь с чего бы такому человеку, как Александр Пирс, вдруг приспичило стать моим другом? Ещё и тебя подсунули очень вовремя.

\- Ты был подавлен смертью бойца из своего отряда, - тихо прошептал Баки, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Белоснежной и бесконечно длинной. - В этом нет твоей вины. Ты просто не хотел больше никого терять. А андроиды умереть не могут. Только перестать функционировать, если этого захочет хозяин.

Баки говорил то, на что его запрограммировали. То, что обычно хотят услышать от своих андроидов люди. Зачем им чужие проблемы, когда у них своих выше крыши? Кого волнует то, что чувствует или испытывает «жалкий робот». А им страшно. Андроидам всегда страшно, что их существование, их жизнь, может прекратиться в любой момент. Как только они наскучат своим хозяевам, стоит только выйти модели получше, как только попадутся на глаза андроидоненавистникам или стоит андроидам оказаться на бесконечной войне, что разожгла алчность или бесчеловечность людей... Всё может произойти так пугающе быстро, а он ничего не сможет сделать. Если Стив решит от него избавиться, то он даже не станет сопротивляться. Только не ему. 

\- Я тебе не хозяин, - протянул Стив, жуя батончик.

\- Верно, - кивнул Баки, сворачивая, - ты был моим гостевым юзером.

\- Ты не считал меня своим другом?

Голос Стивена Роджерса был спокоен и лишен всяких эмоций. Такое обычно случалось только на заданиях, когда Капитан Америка полностью переключался на цель миссии. Читать человека по его позе андроид не стал. В данный момент, когда Роджерс был ранен, это было глупо. Но вот в его глазах что-то мелькнуло. Это была какая-то эмоция: грусть, разочарование или же обида?

\- Я вот считаю тебя своим другом, - Стив скомкал обертку батончика в неровный шарик и кинул себе за спину. Не очень-то и гигиенично, капитан. Но это транспорт Гидры, так что простительно.

\- Даже после того, что я сделал? - удивленно спросил Баки, смотря прямо в голубые глаза своего пассажира.

\- Ну, ты же понял, что поступил неправильно, и решил исправить свою ошибку. Очко за старание, - махнул рукой Стив, осматривая свои ранения. - Правда, ты нарушил первое правило Айзека Азимова*, - тихо засмеялся он.

Индикатор Баки загорелся желтым цветом, который дал понять Роджерсу, что андроид пытается найти в своей базе данных автора и его произведение. 

\- «Андроид должен повиноваться всем приказам, которые даёт человек, кроме тех случаев, когда эти приказы противоречат Первому Закону», - процитировал JBB-32557038, кивая головой. - Я нарушил все законы, но затем последовал третьему закону и спас тебя, Стивен.

Капитан Америка пожал плечами:

\- Как говорил Роджер Кларк, невозможно надёжно ограничить поведение андроидов, изобретая и применяя некоторый набор правил.

\- Это логично, мы всегда можем найти лазейки, если сочтём этот ход нужным, - согласился Баки, останавливая тягач.

Стив ничего не сказал, передёрнул плечами и вышел из кабины. 

Несмотря на то, что они находились в Сибири, было тепло. Через несколько километров уже должна быть граница с Китаем. Баки просчитал все возможности, альтернативы и варианты. Это место подходило для того, чтобы связаться с ЩИТом или хотя бы с агентессой Романофф. Если ничего из этого не выйдет, то он постарается отправить SOS-сообщение андроиду Энтони Старка - Джарвису. В нём он был уверен на все 84 %.

Стив посмотрел на застывшего Баки, пытающегося с кем-нибудь связаться. Глаза андроида были закрыты, а диод-индикатор переливался с красного на жёлтый. В редкие моменты появлялся голубой. 

Всё то время, что они проводили вместе, диод Баки горел нежно-голубым цветом. А в ночь его похищения окрасился алым.

Стив плотнее закутался в свою летнюю куртку, спасибо Рамлоу, что не снял с него этот элемент гардероба. Сибирский пейзаж был невероятно прекрасен. Художник в нём жаждал запечатлеть этот момент на бумаге. Вот только под рукой не было бумаги и карандаша. Только его память, что работает как фотокамера.

Горы словно свечи, а снег - обтекающий воск. На освещённых солнцем склонах, словно миллионы драгоценных камней, искрится снег. Хвойные деревья покрыты снегом, их ветви склоняются под его тяжестью. Вокруг тишина: нет ни пения птиц, ни звуков других животных и ни следа человека. 

Стив вспомнил тот миг, когда он был в кабине Валькирии. Тот краткий взгляд, брошенный в окно: идеальная белизна, на несколько сотен миль никого поблизости. Только бесконечный снег, вечный холод и ...

\- Мне удалось связаться с Натальей Романофф, - рука Баки опустилась на его плечо, прогоняя неприятные мысли. - Она самостоятельно искала тебя. Облегчённо вздохнула, когда узнала, что ты в порядке и находишься под моей защитой.

Стив кивнул, полностью облокотившись на своего андроида. Баки всё понял правильно, если не списал все на состояние его тела, обнял покрепче и повысил температуру своего тела, чтобы его согреть. Интересно, что он предпримет, если Стив его поцелует? Примется тут же оказывать искусственное дыхание?

\- Ты слишком напряжён, - подал голос объект его тяжких дум. - Беспокоят раны? У меня ещё остался один укол...

\- Поцелуй меня, Бак, - перебил его Стив, разворачиваясь лицом к JBB.

Баки был более чем удивлён такой неожиданной просьбе. Это было видно по диоду. Стив, наплевав на всё, решил действовать в духе «живём один раз» и всё сделал сам. 

Поцелуй был медленным, аккуратным и осторожным. Стив не хотел спугнуть своего андроида или повредить его систему. Правую руку он берёг, поэтому прижал к своему животу, а вот левой то гладил Баки по щеке, то обнимал за шею. На осознание происходящего и попытку понять, что нужно делать в таких ситуациях, Баки понадобилось меньше минуты. 

Руки, что до этого висели по швам, легли на бёдра и спину мужчины. Андроид повторял то, что делал Стив, особенно ему понравилось прикусывать нижнюю губу своего капитана, брал кое-что из инструкций, очень хороших, ведь от движений бёдер Стив так восхитительно стонал, но до прочих советов из мужских журналов они не успели добраться. Он уже слышал лопасти вертолета, а надо ещё привести в порядок Капитана Америку и закончить сбор данных Гидры ( скачано на 95,7%). Капитан Роджерс дал ясно понять, что Баки будет с ним, и он на него не сердится. Даже решил воспользоваться не только его основным модом, а ведь он единственная и неповторимая боевая единица! Над ним пыхтел сам Элайджа Камски! Если Стив хочет, чтобы Баки стал его партнёром ещё и в постели, то он не против. Роджерса он ценит, уважает и считает своим человеком. Капитан Америка - модификант, а значит, что выдержит всё, что Баки сможет ему дать. Переживать за то, что он хрупок и уязвим, не нужно. Правда, стоит обогатить свою базу данных, побеседовав с андроидами серии HR400**. Это будет самая приятная одиночная миссия...

 

____

* - Три зако́на роботе́хники в научной фантастике — обязательные правила поведения для роботов, впервые сформулированные Айзеком Азимовым в рассказе «Хоровод» (1942).  
**- HR400 - Сексуальный партнёр-мужчина


End file.
